eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Alinor/Archive 1
Divert Hi Alinor, as far as I know the spell Divert is shared by all scouts. Is the spell any different for brigands? I just ask because you changed the class from scout to brigand. --Airlyth 11:34, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :I noticed the same for Rush Advance, which is both a SB and a Brigand spell, only difference is that we have 2 CA pages for the two classes. With the loss of classes-subclasses some years ago I would guess having separate spells and especially spell lines for each class would make sense, even if the spell is actually the same. What do you think? --Alinor 11:38, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think it is redundant to have several pages for the same spell. Usually when creating new spell pages I used the subclass if two classes shared the same spell. Otherwise we have two pages with the same exact information. But I also understand having two pages. Because especially people new to the game might not know about the subclasses. --Airlyth 11:50, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::I see a problem with the spell line template in the case of one spell for several classes, I have found some scout and rogue spelllines, which were just outdated and as the (sub) classes are non existent anymore are also obsolete imo and is only confusing. We veterans remember about scout/rogue classes, but these have been deleted long ago. Problem is you can't have a scout spell in a brigand/swb spell line (gives error on display).Another problem could be that someone else does the same thing as me again. From this point having 2 pages for the same seems to be valid and not to be a big problem unless the number of pages in the wiki is limited somehow :-) If nitpicking the 2 divert spells are actually not the same, as they differ in the class using the spell ;-) --Alinor 11:57, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :I left a note about this problem on the Admins talk page to see what they think about this.--Airlyth 08:07, 17 January 2008 (UTC) : Ok, was just about to do the same on the forums. I'll wait until further notice. --Alinor 09:13, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Should be better now and in the same state again as before. Sorry again for all the trouble.--Alinor 14:34, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Rent Status Reduction Items Hi there. Rather than listing all the items with rent status reduction on one page *manually* why don't you let the category listings do it for you. Here's what you add to any article about an item that offers rent status reduction: Category:Items with Rent Status Reduction. Works like a charm and those items automatically get added to Category:Items with Rent Status Reduction that way so you don't have to type them manually. --Kodia 14:12, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :actually, you use the rsr field on the ItemInformation template. also, to be fair, i had some broken code in there (just fixed it), so Category:Items with Rent Status Reduction is actually empty right now. my bad. --Uberfuzzy 14:19, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks Fuzzy! Good to know that's finally fixed. So, Alinor, do what he says, not what I say> :)--Kodia 14:21, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Err, from what I understand it should already work? A tiny magical stuffed aviak plushie had already the rsr info included and therefore should appear in Category:Items with Rent Status Reduction. However, this is not the case. That's the reason why I entered the data from Ripchi's index manually. --Alinor 14:40, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Uberfuzzy is actually offline at the moment and yes, you are correct, it should work. It looks to me like there's a problem with the code even now that he fixed it. So while it is supposed to work, it's not. We'll keep up with the RSR field, but until Fuzzy is back online and can double check the code, we may not have a complete picture on that Category page. The manual editing shouldn't have to happen. It should all be automatic. If you find things like this in the future that don't appear to be working, please don't hesitate to put an tag on the page so we can take a look at it. No sense in wasting your time doing manual work when we can get the database to work for us!--Kodia 15:42, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Partial workaround for now is to troll though those items that actually do give RSR and edit the page in some way. Fix a typo, add more information, correct existing information...any of these things that involves saving the page to update it in the database. If you look at the category now you'll see some of the items starting to show up. But the manual checking of each page is a lot of work. If you're *really* out of something to do, we can come up with better ideas. :) When Uberfuzzy gets back online I'm sure he'll check this page and see that there's a fix that needs to go into the code. I can see where it needs to go, but I'm not a good enough coder to get the spaghetti sorted out. :)--Kodia 15:58, 25 March 2008 (UTC) : I wasn't sure if it was a bug, but as I just moved to another (more expensive) housing I was looking for cheap rsr items. Especially the dragon bone shard tapestry is one of these (shards go usually for a few silver on RE, while the tapestry vendors for 16g, lol). Therefore I thought to put at least those few items manually on the page including the link on how to get it (which is not achieved by the automatism ;-))--Alinor 16:04, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::You might consider creating an article specifically for this kind of information then. There's a page for player-crafted furniture sorted in order of RSR values. And I'm sure there's some voodoo magic we'll have to do to get existing RSR items to actually sort by code. It'll all work out, I'm sure, once we figure out where the bug(s) in the code is (are).--Kodia 16:08, 25 March 2008 (UTC) categories added by templates, like Category:Items with Rent Status Reduction, dont auto fill in right away. the job queue handles that when it runs semi''nightly. that being said, i'm doing a force push of it right now. --Uberfuzzy 23:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :OH! Geez. Okay then I'm glad I wasn't messing around in the code after all. Though there was that stray set of braces in the template...(}})--Kodia 00:13, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::yeah, i saw that, my bad, fixed that. atleast it wasnt messing anything up badly. Alinor, you might be interested in this House Items from Collection Quests --Uberfuzzy 00:23, 26 March 2008 (UTC) T7 Coercer Subjugation Gear Hiya ! I saw your great list T7 Coercer Subjugation Gear. I wanted to ask if you allow to copy/move the list to Coercer Subjugation Gear and link it on the Coercer page too. Since it's really a important thing for soloing it would be worth linking it and maybe added T8 drops too :) -- Chillispike 14:36, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Done :-) Coercer Subjugation Gear I have added it under "See also" of the Coercer page. Due to the recent nerfs I have shelved my coercer, so I have no T8 gear. Feel free to add info as needed.--Alinor 15:03, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::kewl thanks. Goona take a look :) -- Chillispike 15:10, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Feel free to put on the original subpage (the one with the redirect) once you're done changing the links. I'll be happy to delete it and thanks for sharing the information.--Kodia 15:11, 2 April 2008 (UTC) LU51 - Lavastorm Please add the ' ' on top of the Quests that get added with LU51 since they are on Testserver only atm and it's unsure if all quests go live like they are now. -- Chillispike 13:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I was hoping it would be sufficient to flag them as LU51, as this is not live yet any therefore it should be clear to everybody it is only on Test. In my opinion it should not make that big difference if we add them now and have at least something right once LU51 goes live and *might* have to fix them or we do not add them now and have to enter/correct the complete information later. I am afraid that I now add the flag with much effort and nobody cares once LU51 is live and just deletes the flag without further checking (or even worse, leaves the flag for the next months on the page). Actually this is what I understand a template is for, to make changes on one place and not on each and every page. Btw, the quests itself show currently only up in the LU51 category and on my Lavastorm timeline, so they are hidden anyway.--Alinor 13:51, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :The main reason for the tag is that people who look at the quest can see easy that it's no live yet, LU51 flags is but still i may get missed. :Also the Quests should get checked once they are live because SOE is still fixing some of the quests when needed. :LU51 ''only says that the quest will go live with that Liveupdate, but not that it checked once it went live. :-- Chillispike 13:59, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :When somebody removes the test/beta tag it does not necessarily mean, that the quest was really checked :-) They should, but there is no guarantee. It does also not mean that the quest will stay this way for ever and SOE won't touch it ever again and we have not to clean up behind them :-) Therefore I doubt the usefulness of the big effort to tag every quest independently (especially as the information is already there and could theoretically be automatically displayed, if the LU51 tag in the template would be matched against the current LU. Again, a template problem :-) Whether or not there is a test/beta tag you really can't be sure that the displayed content is correct. How many people ever complain when they are finding incorrect content? And wouln't be the response to that "well, feel free to fix it"?--Alinor 14:20, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll add it on further pages.--Alinor 14:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with Chillispike that the LU51 tag isn't enough to remind people that something is on test but not on the live servers. Many people don't keep track of live updates exactly and think things like "Are we on update 50 or 51?". But I'd like to propose a compromise for future updates. I think we should look into the possibility of a switch being added to the templates we use. Specifically, I think we should have a way to that allows us to specify the next update (whichever number it is) as the information that's currently on test. Being able to specify it would place something large, a large notice on a page that clearly indicates that the information is on test, like our current Test template does but without the requirement to add the test template. Once a live update goes live we can flip the switch in one location so that the test information disappears. We would also leave the Test template as it stands because there are always updates not associated with any specific live update, or things that get missed that might need the information. --Kodia 15:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC) The Triumph of Fear Greetings. Have you confirmed that the gate descriptions now match up? (IE moving the things to the 'south' gate updates the south gate step in the quest rather than one of the other steps)? --lordebon 11:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : I did the quest twice now in the last three days and it has been always the way as it is now in the description. Just move the objects the 2m from their original position to block the gates. --Alinor 17:54, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent, glad to hear they finally fixed that bug! You used to have to run all over the zone taking things to the wrong spot (thats why the writeup probably sounded like nonsense before you fixed it ;) ). I'll take the bug tag off there if you haven't already =) --lordebon 19:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC)